1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame assembly for a canopy tent, more specifically to a canopy tent with an improved frame structure whereby it is possible to support the upper frame assembly for a canopy tent firmly and make it easy to install and dismantle the tent by making folding and unfolding easy.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, of the various tents utilized in camping, etc., the canopy tent is widely used because it is quick and easy to install and dismantle it.
Such a canopy tent can be said to be an automatic tent that has enhanced user's convenience, since installation and dismantling are completed in a short time just by putting the tent in the place to be installed on and folding or unfolding it.
Such a conventional automatic canopy tent is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration Nos. 20-213389 and 20-223717, and the conventional frame assembly for a canopy tent is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration Nos. 20-344232 and 20-359030, Korean Patent Registration Nos. 10-558356, 10-643157, and 10-735013, etc.
In such a conventional frame assembly for the canopy tent, an upper connecting pole and a connecting unit including a connecting pole bar and connecting socket are pivotly connected in the upper portion of the frame and the upper connecting pole is rotatably installed therein, and in such a configuration the upper connecting pole is folded and unfolded.
To fold and dismantle the conventional automatic canopy tent configured as described above, the user holds the upper connecting pole located in the diagonal direction, among the upper connecting poles installed in pivotable connection to the connecting unit, and forcibly move it inward, and then the bottoms of all the upper connecting poles are moved downward to be folded.
And to unfold and install the tent that was dismantled as above, the user forcibly moves the bottom of a lower connecting pole that was bent so as to be in contact with the upper connecting pole. After that the user holds the bottom of the upper connecting pole located in the diagonal direction and forcibly moves it upward, and then all the upper connecting poles are automatically unfolded by the elastic restoration force of an elastic spring at a predetermined point of time to make it possible to install the tent.
Meanwhile, if the user presses the sliding member by applying a certain force to it at the point of time when installation is completed by unfolding the tent, the sliding member goes downward by a given length by the force transmitted by the user and the elastic force of the elastic spring.
Therefore, the outside of a support is to be located in a place higher than the height of the inside of the support connected to the sliding member to form a predetermined gradient. Accordingly the whole of the frame is in a locking state, so even if external shock energy is transmitted it is possible to maintain the state of the frame supporting the unfolded tent as it is.
However, if the tent is in a dismantled state, the support that is pivotly connected to the upper connecting pole by a hinge pin makes an inverse V shape to be inclined downward, so there is a problem that it is not so easy to install the tent initially.
In addition, at the point of time when installation is completed by unfolding the tent, the user applies a certain force to the sliding member to press it and locate the outside of the support in a place higher than the inner height of the support connected to the sliding member so as to form a predetermined gradient. Accordingly, the whole of the frame is locked, but there is a nuisance that the whole of the frame is not locked unless the user applies force one more time to the sliding member as described above to move it downward.
Another problem is that safety accidents occur frequently as the user's finger is caught between the upper connecting pole and the connecting unit during installation and dismantling of the canopy tent.
Further, the conventional tent frame disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-359030 has a bolt fastened below it with the center pole supported by elastic force. But in the case that it is used for a long time or the fastening of the bolt is released by external force or shock, the center pole is broken away and protruded by the elastic force of the spring. Therefore, such a conventional tent frame has a problem that the user is injured or things are damaged by collision with the center pole protruded like this.